1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll type fluid machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scroll compressor integrating a compressor and a motor is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-257337 (Patent Document 1). The Patent Document 1 discloses a structure which includes a compressor body including a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll, and a motor section for rotatably driving the orbiting scroll and in which a motor output shaft is connected to a driving shaft of the orbiting scroll via a shaft coupling and a cooling fan.
In the scroll compressor of the Patent Document 1 which integrates the compressor and the motor, the motor output shaft and the driving shaft of the orbiting scroll are separated. Therefore, in an assembly process for the scroll compressor integrating the compressor and the motor, the compressor body and the motor section are discretely assembled and then, are fastened together using the shaft coupling and the like. On the other hand, in a case where the motor output shaft is directly used as the driving shaft of the orbiting scroll, the method in which the compressor body and the motor section are discretely assembled and then are fastened together, as disclosed in the Patent Document 1, involves a problem of increased assembly costs because the assembly process is divided. Further, the compressor body must be disassembled from the motor section to overhaul the compressor body or to replace components of the compressor body. This results in lowered maintenability.
In the scroll compressor, the orbiting scroll is provided with an auxiliary crank for preventing the autorotation thereof. To fasten the auxiliary crank to a bearing of a compressor casing, the auxiliary crank need be fastened to the compressor casing by handling a tool from a motor fastening side. Therefore, the fastening between the auxiliary crankshaft and a holding bearing cannot be made after the motor section is fastened to the compressor body. This necessitates the steps of: separating the compressor body from the motor section; fastening the auxiliary crank, as a component of the compressor body, to the compressor casing; and then fastening the compressor body and the motor section together. This results in the problems of increased assembly costs and lowered maintenability as mentioned above.
In this connection, the present invention seeks to provide a compressor-motor integrated scroll compressor that takes assembly costs and maintenability into consideration.